


I’ll Show You Who I Really Am

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blow Jobs, Feral!Akechi, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, a tiny bit of gunplay but nothing extreme, ass eating, hoo boy this is nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “You’re well aware of how much I personally want this, however there is no doubt that this will be a dangerous little...experiment for the both of us. It’s risky. When my mind enters its berserker state, there is absolutely no telling what will happen. Are you prepared for that?”“Always.”| I.E. Goro makes himself go berserk and him and Akira fuck |





	I’ll Show You Who I Really Am

**Author's Note:**

> [This fic was entirely inspired by this amazing piece of Feral!Goro fan art right here, please take a look!](https://twitter.com/deliciousodango/status/1137143702395056129?s=21)

“You’re sure you want to do this..?” says Akira, standing before his boyfriend under the dim lights of the safe room clad entirely in his Phantom Thief attire, arms awkwardly folded across his chest. 

 

“Of course I’m sure. It is more  _ you  _ that I am concerned for” Goro gestures to the other, his absurd, metallic Black Mask helmet and claws removed and thrown to the floor ages ago. The room they find themselves in currently is quite odd. Apparently it’s some hidden safe room that Goro had stumbled upon long ago during his missions throughout mementos, back when he still operated as a hit man under Shido. 

 

It’s rather spacious, for starters. More so than any other safe room Akira has found himself in prior. It is also built like an exorbitant bed room. A large, king sized  bed in the middle, a sofa to the side, a fireplace along the wall, and a collection of toys and tools among other sexual instruments lined in the corner; the last part courtesy of Goro, of course. 

 

The room itself is also quite dark, which isn’t at all a surprise considering it’s mementos. The only source of light being the oddly decorative chandelier suspended above, which even then only illuminates a bright red glow more than an actual light. Goro suspects that it’s some splotch in mementos created out of the collective consciousness of those with ‘finer tastes’ or something like that. Well, that explains why it’s located in Qimranut. Materialism, and all. 

 

“You’re well aware of how much  _ I  _ personally want this, however there is no doubt that this will be a dangerous little... _ experiment _ for the both of us. It’s risky. When my mind enters its berserker state, there is absolutely no telling what will happen. I will lose all sight of myself as well as everything around me. From the moment onward, I will know nothing but my desires. I cannot say for sure what kind of things I will attempt on you, or myself. I also cannot say for certain how long the effects will last. It could be minutes, hours…Therefore,” 

Goro steps forward and takes the others gloved hands into his own, thumbs gently caressing over the rouge colored leather in a sign of affection “I want to make absolutely, one-hundred percent certain that you  _ are  _ aware of this and that you truly  _ are  _ okay with going through with it. I refuse to do this if you are even the least amount of hesitant.” 

 

The sight of his bright auburn eyes gazing sheepishly yet determined into his own makes his heart nearly burst out of his chest. He truly does love him, he knows that. They both do. Is that why Goro wants to do this so badly? 

 

“Just one thing first.” Akira’s hands flip around and carefully grasp for the others instead. “I know that look in your eyes, Goro. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen that resolute gaze. Tell me; why exactly do you want to try this so badly?” 

 

“Ah, I suppose that is fair. To be honest, part of me despises this power of mine. All it has ever been used for so far is for purposes of death and destruction. Nothing actually  _ good  _ has ever come out of me creating a psychotic breakdown. Neither on others, nor myself.” The last two words are muttered somewhat as the brunette looks down at his feet in memory of that day in December. His eyes flutter and he returns to his previous gaze, appearing to be even more determined than before. “That’s why I want to try this. I-I want something good to possibly come out of this ability of mine for once. It’s selfish, but...I want to use this as a way to feel like I’m not completely accursed.” 

 

“Crow…” the thief’s arms come up to wraps around the other’s waist, pulling him closer. “You’re not ‘accursed’ and you aren’t selfish for that. If anything, I’m actually kind of honored you trust me enough for this.” 

 

“Hmhm” Goro hums as a blushful smile appears on his face. “That, and I also just cannot help but think it would be insanely hot.” 

 

“Aha, that’s fair.” 

 

The former detective reaches up to remove the others mask, tossing it to the side without much regard and leaning in to kiss the other sweetly on the nose. He unravels his arms from around the other’s waist to go for the duffel bag they’d brought along with them. He unzips it and sets out a variety of items he’d packed. Several bottles of lubricant, a few takemedics, life ointments, and beads they’d purchased from Takemi prior to coming here, two small vials of an opaque liquid, and a  _ lot  _ of condoms. Although, considering Goro’s possible state imma few moments, who knows if they’ll actually use any of the rubber protections. 

 

The brunette selects the vials and hands one to the other boy. The both of them unscrew the caps and hold it up to their faces in anticipation. 

 

“Cheers.” 

 

They lift the glass vials up in gesturing to Goro’s words and bring them to their lips, the spicy, potent liquid simultaneously flowing across either of their tongues and down their throats to very soon take effect. The two boys look at each other and toss the vials to the side. Goro, on the other hand shudders visibly the moment he does. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah, y-yeah. It’s just..shit, that was a rather strong dosage. I can already feel the, um, effects running their course.” 

 

“Well, I did ask Takemi to cook me up something strong. Guess this means I got my money’s worth.” 

 

“I would hope so” Goro laughs. “Well then, let us begin shall we?” 

 

The brunette backs away towards the middle of the room and plants himself firmly. “Ah, you may want to step back. This sort of stunt can get quite violent if I’m not careful.” Akira nods and does as he’s told, giving the other plenty of room to work his magic. 

 

Goro centers himself, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to prepare and steady his nerves. Akira remembers the other explaining to him once how much berserking takes out of him, be it whether on a shadow, a cognition, or himself. It’s another reason why he was so out of it after their fight on the cruiser, he quite literally had just a mere ounce of energy left, if that. 

 

_ “Come.”  _

 

An ominous energy begins to cloak around his body, similar to before except this time it seems to be less powerful. Or perhaps it’s simply the fact that he isn’t fueled by hate this time. Dust and small swirls of more energy gathers at his feet as Goro’s hands come up to hold his head in pain. Akira doesn’t hesitate to step forward a bit, ready to help the other but is immediately stopped.  _ “Don’t. Just stay there—” _

 

The raven is a bit hesitant but obeys. He agreed to these conditions, after all. He had promised the other he’d listen and stay away for safety sakes, so he reluctantly decides to trust his lover and steps back once more. 

 

More of the same aura builds around his striped body, thickening with the passing second and darkening in color, like splotches of ink drenching him. Until finally it subsides. 

 

Suddenly the energy dies down and Goro is left dropped to the floor in a fit of exhaustion. Akira instantly is at his side. 

 

“C-Crow!! Are you okay?” 

 

For a moment Goro lays still, kneeled to the floor. His face obscured by his bangs as he faces the ground and gasps quietly for air. Akira worries as he watches him. He tries to call for his name a few times in a calm manner, but nothing.  _ Damn it.  _ This is his fault. He never should have agreed to this...letting Goro do this to himself for the sake of a good fuck...what kind of boyfriend  _ is  _ he? 

 

Slowly, the other’s breathing steadies as his shoulders drop; remaining kneeled and perfectly still. 

 

“Goro…?” 

 

He continues staring at the other boy knelt to the ground beside him. No response. 

 

“...Hey, Goro—”

 

Akira barely even gets a chance to blink before the brunette kicks right off his feet and lunges for him; immediately going for his arms to spin him around and slam him against the foot-end of the nearby bed with a tremendous amount of force. It’s almost inhuman. For a brief moment, Akira worries his damn spine snapped in half he was slammed so hard. 

 

Before he knows it, he feels hot huffs of breath beat down his neck, along his nape, and pausing at the crook of his shoulder. In the next moment, he feels something seemingly  _ sharp _ drag across his skin and then biting down; almost like fangs. The bite is gentle at first, a simple ounce of pressure pressed against his most vulnerable area. But, then it increases in an instant. He feels the same sharp force penetrate skin as it bites down,  _ hard _ before pulling back. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , you smell so  _ good _ ” he hears, or rather  _ feels  _ Goro audibly growl against his skin. The growls ensue as he playfully drags his supposed fangs across the crook of his neck until quickly turning to inane laughter. “I imagine you’re thinking right now, ‘was this such a good idea? Should I have agreed to letting Goro go crazy and taking out every simmer of his sexual frustration out on me?’” 

 

The laughter breaks out into a deranged sort of pattern as the Black Mask’s hands drag themselves across the leather of his coat to dip into the inside. “Well, a deal is a  _ deal _ ,  _ Joker _ . I get to do whatever the hell I want with you for however long I please. Let’s have some  _ FUN—”  _

 

In an instant, he’s stripped of his coat. The brunette makes a move to reach for his weapons still bolstered by his side, including the gun. “Mmm...well worry about this little toy later. Right now I want to get to the  _ good shit _ .” He withdraws his knife from his side and holds it to his chest in a seemingly threatening manner. Joker remains still, his breathing relaxed but his heart going a million miles per hour. Not to mention the fact that this is oddly enough serving to edge his arousal on even further. He honestly can’t tell if it’s the aphrodisiacs or his masochistic tendencies. Probably both. 

 

“How curious. I’m holding a dagger merely inches away from your heart and you’re not the least bit worried?  _ Ohh _ , darling, I’m so flattered by how much you trust me—” 

 

Goro giggles madly in his ear as the knife pokes into his gray under shirt and quickly swipes down. The harsh sounds of fabric being ripped apart echo throughout the chamber as his bladed hand moves it down to his pants even to cut through completely. He quickly snatches against the clothing and yanks it, throwing it across the room as if the mere existence of it offends him. The act completely bears Akira vulnerable and nude, much to the mad man’s liking. 

 

Suddenly he feels the pressure leave his back. Confused, he turns around to find Goro dragging the dagger across his own striped suit and violently ripping it apart in a fit of hurry before squeezing the bottle of flavored lubricant all over his crotch without much care. Then he’s right away at Akira’s body once more, this time with his hips pressing against the curve of his ass. 

 

His slick fingers release their grip on his thigh and quickly find their way to his aching hole to immediately press inside,  _ hard.  _

 

“Fu-Fuck—Goro, wait—!”

 

“Why wait when I can just fuck you raw right here and now and get off to your screams for more??” 

 

The stretching process is just barely rushed as he slides his fingers out of him and quickly replaces the once empty occupancy with his cock. 

 

“A-Ahhah— _ Ahh, f-fuck—!!”  _ The feeling is fat too intense. Akira feels his throat go dry and his vision begins blur as he attempts to properly process the fillment. Goro doesn’t waste a single second. His hips are already getting to work at thrusting in and out of the other at a relentless and vicious pace. Each thrust filling the raven to the very brim. Fucking him so deeply up until the hilt of his crotch when he pulls back roughly and repeats the routine. 

 

It’s a good thing Goro had decided to remove his claws before doing this, otherwise his grip on Akira’s hips probably would’ve left bleeding marks. 

 

Meanwhile Akira cannot help but attempt to revel in the sensation of it all. The tearful pain subsides into a bland one and soon enough accompanied with remarkable pleasure unlike any he’s felt before. His cock is already threatening to erupt. His watery eyes struggling to see anything other than stars as his tongue lolls out shamelessly, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. Leaving him a panting, wanton mess as he begs for more. “A-Ah...harder, harder~”

 

Goro finds the whole thing so amusing as he slaps a hand to his face and bites his lip while continuing  to pound into the other at a brutal pace. 

 

“My, just look at you” he giggles darkly. “Taking my dick so eagerly like some kind of a slut. What a pathetic look—”

 

The other’s grip tightens around his hips as he feels his orgasm approaching. The last of his thrusts are more like stuttering movements as he releases everything into the raven. Akira, in turn finding himself cumming completely untouched, hot white fluids flooding down his thighs, onto the floor below and against the foot of the bed.  _ Shit.  _

 

“W-Wow…” Akira breathes, gripping the edge of the comforters. He expects, at the very least, to have a moment to rest and come down from his high, but apparently Goro has other plans. 

 

“Okay— _ MY TURN!!”  _

 

Akira doesn’t even get a chance to speak, protest, question what’s going on or anything as he’s picked up and roughly thrown atop the bed, landing face first into the plush mattress. Soon after, he feels a dip into the bed behind him as the other climbs up anxiously and speedily crawls towards him. More careless manhandling as Goro grabs his hips and flips him over on his back to crawl into his lap, straddling him. 

 

“What’s that surprised look for? Did you really think I’d be done with you so soon? Ohh no, we haven’t even gotten to the  _ best part.”  _

 

Goro produces the same bottle of lube from before and squeezes an even more generous amount into his hands than before. His slippery digits reach down to grab harshly at Akira’s sensitive cock and strokes up and down at a chaste, yet burning pace. As if his life depended on getting him good and coated as quickly as possible. He follows suit with the same rushed stretching methods from before as he reaches around to finger himself before Akira’s borderline horrified eyes. 

 

The thief feels his lover’s hands wrap around his shoulders as he quickly pulls him up into an absurdly tight hug, his hips angling themselves over Akira’s still lasting erection. Good god, whatever Takemi gave them, it certainly  _ works.  _

 

“W-Wait, wait, wait, Goro you’ve barely even prepped! I don’t want you to hurt yourself—!!”

 

The mad brunette ignores every one of his words and brings his hips down anyway, sinking himself all the way down to the very base of his lover’s cock, fully taking him right off the bat. 

 

Akira finds himself screaming out in both pain and desire at the intensity of the tightness enveloping his cock. “AH-Fuck— _ Holy fuck—!” _

 

Goro doesn’t even wait, doesn’t even give him a chance to adjust or become used to the sudden sensation and begins moving his hips up and down in a rapid and impatient manner. Bouncing against his lap at a mad-like pace roughly and without restraint of any sorts. 

 

It’s so overwhelming. Akira is unendurable. He doesn’t even know what to do with his hands in this situation and for a while only remains there shivering under the intense waves of pleasure rocking his core. It’s almost awkward. Goro is so intent on basically using him like a rag doll to fuck himself against. The more the raven thinks about this, the more he wonders through his haze of lust. The raw strength of Goro’s berserker state combined with that of the immensely potent effects of the aphrodisiacs…this is definitely dangerous. But he trusts Goro, of course. He just hopes to all hell that this wouldn’t hurt the brunette in any lasting way after this is all over...or  _ himself.  _

 

At this rate, Goro’s going to fucking kill him with the way he’s aggressively bouncing on top of him. 

 

It’s not exactly that Akira underestimated the other man, not at all. He’s seen his psychotic abilities first hand and is fully aware of the pure, dark power behind it. He knew what the possible consequences could be and this is it. He just didn’t expect it to be so  _ intense.  _ Then again, with a hand-crafted situation such as this, there’s no telling what will happen. Goro  _ did  _ warn him of this, after all. He warned him that there would be no surefire way to prepare for what he’d be capable of. 

 

Goro truly has lost all sense of himself. His surroundings, his mindset, who he even  _ is.  _ He probably hardly even registers Akira in this kind of state. All he knows at this moment is his vigorous desires and the fact that Akira is some kind of piece of meat he can fuck himself on. He doesn’t care who, how, or what is destroyed in the process of all of this. He is entirely unpredictable—

 

“AH—OW!!” 

 

His thoughts are broken away from his mind when Goro brings his fangs back down to the space between his neck and shoulder and biting,  _ hard.  _

 

“No daydreaming while I’m on your cock, pathetic TRASH!!” 

 

Goro returns to his bouncing upon his lap. The discernable growls against his neck quickly fade back into their previous state of feral purrs, the same rabid smile returning to his face as well. Akira supposes that the only way to survive this is if he does every single thing the other commands of him. Which could easily be an enjoyable experience, or a frightening one. The idea of both shamelessly turns him on. 

 

Up and down, in and out, the raven has to refrain from crying from how incredible the inside of Goro’s tight ass feels. Especially when the brunette wraps both arms around his neck for better leverage and coos sweetly as his equally hard cock ruts against his abs  

 

“You’re getting closer, aren’t you~?” Goro purrs, his lips twisting into an open-mouthed toothy grin with his tongue lolled out between his fangs, traces of drool dripping down his chin, a glistening touch that goes well with the red hue adorning his soft cheeks. It’s honestly adorable. Akira feels his face flush from pure embarrassment. This version of his boyfriend shouldn’t be so cute, yet it is. This shouldn’t be turning him nearly as much as it is, yet it is. 

 

Before he knows it, his second orgasm hits him like a force and he’s releasing everything he knows into the other. Goro’s bouncing doesn’t exactly slow, but instead shifts into more languid and rough pushes against his dick, taking every possible amount into him. 

 

“Damn…Goro, that was…”

 

The brunettes loud snickering is the last thing he registers before he goes in for more. This time, Goro pushes thuggishly against his chest, causing him to fall back into the mattress hard. Akira watches as the man spins around to face the other direction while still on top of him, scooting backwards and effectively reverse straddling his chest. He then leans down, out of Akira’s view for the most part. It doesn’t matter though as the raven is soon able to feel exactly what his devilishly mad boyfriend has in store. 

 

He feels a soft, yet slick feeling wrap around the crown of his cock, enveloping his sensitive phallus in a daze of warmth. It’s Goro’s tongue, he soon figures out. The other man’s licks are slow at first, tasting, before very quickly delving into an agitated array of laps all along his shaft. His tongue is soft, yet he somehow manages to turn the sensation into a rough one. His licks are aggressive and without pattern, as if the brunette is some sort of starved wild animal and Akira’s cock is fresh prey. At least that’s definitely what it feels like. Especially when Goro’s fangs graze against the underside of his dick every now and then with the bobbing motions of his head. It’s hot and  _ insanely  _ sexy, yet it leaves Akira feeling somewhat terrified for the fate of his dick. All he can manage to do is grip the bed sheets and hold on glue dear life as Goro seemingly attempts to take  _ his.  _

 

Meanwhile, his gorgeously plump ass is just a mere inches from his face, agape and freshly fucked by sign of the trail of semen dripping from his hole and onto his chest. Akira bites his lip. It’s almost hypnotic, watching the occasional shaking of his hips as the former detective adjusts himself on top of him for better angle. He lacks all sense of willpower here. He can’t bring himself to resist. 

 

The ravens hands come up to caress his soft cheeks, running his thumbs over the squishy, pliant flesh and moaning at the way his digits dip into it and create temporary indentations. One hand instinctively raises itself up and brings itself down  _ hard  _ against the side of his cheek, spanking him for the sake of it. Akira can’t help but revel in the way the fatty flesh jiggles and moves from the force. 

 

Goro must have noticed right away as the thief then feels a powerful sucking sensation revolve around his tip, almost like a reward. His hips wriggle atop his chest once more, as if he’s coxing him to keep going, daring him to go even further. 

 

Well, he did agree to do everything Goro tells of him. 

 

Akira’s hands travel around to the crevice between his groin and thighs, fingers digging into the well kempt skin and pulling his fat ass considerably closer to his face. He doesn’t even care about the fact that it’s his own cum leaking down his inner thighs, it doesn’t matter to him. Nothing does anymore as his sense of arousal overtakes every part of his senses and he dives right in with his tongue. Licking hot stripes across his hyperly aching hole and lapping up the fluids, shoving the slick muscle inside to taste him even more. The vibrations of the audible growls rumbling against his cock signifies that the berserked man is pleased, and the both of them continue on with their shameless paces of devouring one another until finally the same familiar feeling of heat pooling in their stomachs  arches up with them once more. 

 

The two men somehow manage to cum simultaneously against one another. Goro laps up the fluids of Akira’s arousal like a starved predator and Akira himself sighs at the feeling of the warm liquid now splattered across his chest. 

 

You would think that maybe now he could finally get a breather, but once again, Goro has other plans. 

 

The maniacal brunette’s growls laced with laughter follows his movements as he spins back around and grabs for Akira’s shoulders, flipping the both of them over so that the dark haired man is the one on top. 

 

“ _ Wow _ ,  _ wow, wow,  _ that was so fucking  _ good _ — I want more” the feral man’s ecstatic giggles reduce themselves to snarls as he continues. “More, more, more, more, more, more, more,  _ MORE!!”  _

 

In the continuation of his almost destructive desire, Goro spreads his legs far apart and wraps the both of them around Akira’s hips, pulling him closer impatiently with more strength than ever. 

 

“Okay, just...let me get more lube—”

 

“ _ Fuck  _ the lube, I want your stupid cock inside of me,  _ NOW”  _ he snarls loudly like a deranged beast as his thighs yank the other man down, the precision and power of his movements so immense he manages to actually shove Akira’s cock inside  _ for him  _ with only his legs. 

 

_ Fucking hell _ , Akira thinks. He’s already came three times in the span of their session and Goro doesn’t appear to be the least bit satiated. His cock is so overly sensitive at this point, it’s  _ painful _ . It’s almost torturous and cruel just to feel the tightness of Goro’s ass sheathed around his erection, yet oddly enough, he still can’t get enough of it himself. 

 

_ Damn Takemi for making those philters so overpowering.  _ Neither of them can stop now. 

 

Akira wants this though. He wants to be good for Goro. He wants to please him. He wants to fulfill this mad man’s dark clouded desires to their fullest as well as his wish from his sober state. To have something good come out of this. He can’t let him walk away disappointed or feeling as if something was missing. 

 

The thief brings his hands to the other’s hips and digs his nails into his sides, raising them upwards off of the mattress for a better angle and shoving his cock in fully. The sounds of raw, unfiltered lust emitting from between Goro’s lips signals that he’s enjoying this revitalized resolve. 

 

“Ohhh…” the brunette groans aloud. “Fuuck, yes. That’s so good...more, more, more, I want even  _ more _ .” His words only serve to make Akira go even faster. 

 

With the passing moments, Akira’s angles change consistently. Just to make sure the predatorial man beneath him remains pleased the entire time. He wedges his knees even more between his legs, spreading him apart even further as he rolls his hips against him and fucks into his lover nonstop. 

 

The unyielding tightness enveloping his erection is overpowering. He’s in so much pain from his overstimulation yet so much delectation at the same time. Not to mention the visual displayed out right below him. His boyfriend, albeit a bit more feral than per usual, lying on his back against the plush mattress, brunette hair sprawled out to look like a halo around his head, grinning open-mouthed from ear-to-ear as his fangs are beared out before him. His eyes hazy with lust and countless moans belting out of him as he gladly takes whatever Joker gives him. Rocking his his body back and forth to match the speed of his thrusts just for the sake of a better angle, for more pressure against his sweet spot as he slams into his prostate. The sight makes Akira throw his head back as the speed of his thrusts pick up, a helpless groan escaping his lips. 

 

“Yes, yes, good. Keep going...fuck— _ God _ , you’re dick is  _ so good  _ I just want to  _ KILL YOU”  _ the other growls, oddly very delighted. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meee~”

 

“I love you too…?” Akira can’t really tell if this is a good sign or not. He’s just going with the flow at this point. 

 

“Mhm, darling. You’ve been so, so, so, good for me this whole time; I want you to fuck me and never stop. Never. Never, never stop. If you stop I might have to—AHNN…. _ yes right there..!!”  _

 

The worst part, if anything, is the fact that he somehow finds Goro adorable like this. 

 

His nails dent into the sides of his pliable thighs once more as his thrusts keep up. Before long, his fourth orgasm hits hits him, and it’s actually quite unbearable. 

 

“AH—Ahhah, hah...aah!! Ngh..” this time it’s excruciating. He’s never been able to bring himself to climax this many times all at once within minutes of each other. His insides feel like they’re burning. His erecting visibly throbs with an aching pain and he isn’t sure how much longer he can keep this up. The whole process is beginning to feel agonizing and if it weren’t for these aphrodisiacs keeping him perked up, Goro probably would have had his throat ages ago. Just how much longer will this berserker effect last? Surely Goro has to burn out  _ eventually _ ...right? 

 

Akira shakes his head and wipes the fear of being doomed to eternal fucking out of his mind. He honestly feels like he’s losing his mind in here, but in a good way strangely enough. 

 

His belated breaths are cut off when he feels a pair of abnormally strong arms wrap around his neck and yank him downwards, then something warm and wet collide with his mouth. He’s so out of it that it actually takes him a moment to register that his berserked boyfriend had pulled him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. His tongue twists around his own, but not in his usual dance-like and coordinated manner whenever they locked lips, but rather it’s hurried and desperate. Drool runs down the both of their chins as the two moan shamelessly into the kiss. Finally, the brunette entangles a fist into his black curls and yanks back, a trail of saliva still connecting the two of them. 

 

“More” he breathes against the brush or his lips. “More, more, more,  _ more.”  _ The last bit is growled out as Goro flips the two of them over once again, himself now back on top. 

 

“Wait a moment!”

 

Apparently he decides to be generous this time. He leaves the bed for only a moment to retrieve some items from the duffle bag before quickly returning and straddling the ravens lap once more, his beautiful and pale thighs wrapped nicely around his hips. He produces another bottle of lubricant and squeezes an even more wasteful amount into his hands than before. He tosses the bottle aside and reaches around behind him to rub his digits between his cheeks, coating himself thoroughly before facing the patient raven. The curve of his amazing ass begins to press  _ just so  _ against his straining cock. 

 

“Oh, honey, why don’t we play a little game, hm~?” Goro purrs, arching his back to press his aching cock between his ass just a bit more. His hips begin to move gracefully up and down, using the lube slathered between his ass to apply a coat to his cock.  

 

Akira bites his lip and steadies his breathing before even bothering to question what he means. “A game? What do you mean?” 

 

Goro stops his hips movements and leers at him with a half-lidded smile. Reaching behind his back, he pulls out a second object that for a solid moment makes Akira’s heart stop and immediately glance over to the duffle bag or medical items. 

 

“W-Whoa, wait—!”

 

“It’s a simple task, really! All you have to do is fuck into me for as long as I want and I won’t have to fire this at your head!” 

 

Is this a joke?! Surely even in his psychotic state, he wouldn’t do something as insane as this...right?

 

“Okay, but why the  _ GUN!?”  _

 

“No special reason! I just thought it would be fun to watch you squirm even harder~!!” 

 

His words are accentuated by the deranged laughter that immediately follows it as he angles Jokers own gun closer to his face, the cold metal brushing dangerously against the side of his cheek. 

 

“Well? Come on then, get to work and  _ FUCK ME!!”  _

 

Akira decides to push past the intimidation factor for the sake of the trigger-happy Goro and grabs for the man’s hips. Mustering what little strength he had left, he lifts the brunette up, angles him precisely, and drops him onto his cock. 

 

“Uhn...yes,  _ fuck  _ yes. That’s so good~” the delicious cries of his currently mad lover ring all through the room and serve to make him even harder. 

 

The thief wastes no time, he has a goddamn  _ gun  _ to his head after all. The strange part is the fact that it’s not even Goro actually wanting to kill him, but more like some sick twisted desire to feel careless and live on an edge of sorts. So he holds no grudge for it. However, that doesn’t make it any less nerve racking. Actually the worst part of this is the fact that it’s somehow turning him on even more. 

 

Of course, he’s not alone in his efforts. Goro himself finds it difficult to resist the urge to bounce atop his lover’s lap. Akira opts to use that, angling his hips  _ just so  _ and time his thrusts perfectly, he’s able to conjoin with the other and match their paces. The two men now in perfect sync of each other, the tip of the thief’s cock slamming into his sweet spot so wonderfully. 

 

He tilts his head cutely at the act and moans. “Ohh, baby. Yes, yes...go faster..” 

 

Fucking hell. How is he so  _ cute _ . How does someone manage to look sexy while holding a gun to your head? It’s unfathomable. Either that, or Akira is just simply more of a fucked up masochist than he initially believed. 

 

Although that gun is still far too close for his own comfort. 

 

“Better work fast and work well,  _ darling  _ . You wouldn’t want to die blueballed would you!?” His deranged laughter filled the large space as well as Akira’s mind. Holy shit. 

 

The thief’s calloused hands come down to stroke at the man’s thighs lovingly in an act of affection. His fingers dip into the soft, milky pale flesh and rub up and down, caressing and admiring every possible inch of perfect skin. His other hand comes up to wrap around his cock and stroke along the shaft with ardor, his thumb rubbing circles around the tip. Goro merely sighs and bites a fang to his lower lip, closing his eyes and relishing in the sincere waves of pleasure coursing through either of their bodies. 

 

Now’s his chance. 

 

The thief quickly removes his hands and grabs for the gun, snatching the weapon up while Goro is momentarily distracted and throwing it to the far side of the room. Before the brunette can even have a chance to react, he’s already lunging for the older boy and pinning him underneath him with his arms above his head. The former detective snarls and screams, kicking his legs in agitation. Shit, he’s gotten the gun away, but now he needs to calm him down somehow. 

 

_...Oh! _

 

Gathering up the remnants of his strength, he manages to flip the other man over onto his stomach, one hand entangled with his brunette locks and holding him down while he straddles his lap. Spreading his thighs apart with his knees, he manages to wedge his cock between his cheeks and proceeds to roll his hips against him ever so torturously and slow. “Ohh…” The feeling of his dick rubbing up against his aching hole elicits a hoarse moan from the other man as he gradually ceases his struggling. 

 

“Oh, you like that, don’t you? You want more, baby?” 

 

Goro looks up at him, head still planted firmly against the mattress, and nods. A sadistic smile stretches across his face as a bit of drool leaks from his mouth. Cute. 

 

Akira backs away a bit and sits up on his knees. He reaches for Goro’s hips and pulls him closer, taught against his erection. The former detective instinctively arches his back a bit at the feeling, ass now sticking straight up in the air, pliant and waiting for the raven. 

 

The thief angles his cock between his ass and pushes in. The generous amounts of lube allow him to slide inside of the other’s tight heat with a gracious ease. Grabbing the the other man’s curvaceous hips with both hands, he proceeds with his movements once more. At first, it’s a gentle roll of his hips. His cock hitting against his roughly fucked prostate with all the ease in the world. It’s a joy for him to watch Goro rock himself back and forth in a brazen attempt to create more friction. 

 

What a sweetheart. 

 

Might as well give him what he wants. 

 

Akira’s languid movements turn to actual thrusts as his own hips begin to get to work. He tightens his hold on his boyfriend’s sides and initiates his own pace. Slamming into the other consistently, deeply. So quickly and with so much force that the very bed begins to shake beneath them. So deeply that the base of his cock is finding itself to come into prolonged contact with the others entrance with each roll of his hips. 

 

Just for the hell of it, as a finishing touch of sorts, he reaches a hand around his middle to grasp for his erection and resumes his eager strokes as he had done before. His thumb and index finger occasionally working their way up to his head to rub his ever so sensitive tip skillfully between the two digits. His thumb slides against the underside of his head and presses against the crown in a way that made the brunette squirm somewhat beneath the spell of his touch. 

 

The thief watches with delight as Goro’s hands grip at the bedsheets and pull. His fangs are still protruded as his tongue falls lazily out of his gaping mouth, drooling all over the cum-soaked bed and breathless. Unable to utter any more threats or words, but instead settles for simply accepting his lover’s efforts and rewards. Akira can’t help but chuckle darkly at the sight, shameless amusement dripping from his tone. 

 

It doesn’t take long until the both of them start to feel the familiar, burning warmth occupying their middles. Goro shifts his head against the bed sheets to glance over at his lover, knowing their orgasms are rapidly approaching, and licks his lips with half-lidded, lustful eyes. The delicate, pink tip of his tongue swiping over his perfect, ample and kiss-swollen lips. Even in this deranged state of cognitive psychosis, the man is so outrageously beautiful. It isn’t right. 

 

“Fuck” Akira curses under his breath. “Fuck, Goro. You feel so good...I don’t think I can..” 

 

Akira attempts to hold his own, but soon fails. Goro’s heat clenches around the envelopment of his cock to which Akira responds by squeezing his grip on Goro’s erection even harder, prompting the both of them to groan and cum all over and inside. 

 

Splotches and streaks of white fluids decorate the dark colored covers beneath them as Akira releases everything he has into the other man, filling his perfect ass to the brim for the third time today. 

 

They both remain like that for a few moments. Enveloped in each other’s warmth as their heavy sighs and deep breaths fill the open space of the safe room. 

 

“A...Akira…” 

 

“Goro..?”

 

Goro gives a single, tired call of his name before the weight of his body gives out and he collapses on the bed. 

 

“Goro!!”

 

When Akira pulls out and shifts over to check on his lover, he finds him with his eyes closed and snoring audibly. “Oh thank god, you’re just asleep aha.” 

 

Nudging his hands beneath his exhausted body, the thief carefully pulls the former detective into his arms and leans the both of them back against the soft pillows. The tuckered out Goro lies slumbering against his naked chest with Akira’s arms wrapped carefully around him, the raven’s nose burying itself into the silky, yet now very messed up and ruffled bed hair as he allows him to sleep. 

 

Originally, Akira had planned to have the two of them intake a few medicines, pack up and leave as soon as this was over. Although, perhaps they can stay just a little while longer. 

 

“Guess you weren’t kidding about this berserker stuff having a drowsy effect on you, huh?” Akira mutters as he looks down at the other man’s peaceful face. His eyes are shut right and his lips are only slightly parted as his chest rises and falls from the gentle breathing. 

 

Akira brings his lips to his forehead and kisses softly as he whispers, “Told you your powers aren’t a curse.” 

 

And with that, he nuzzles himself into the warm crook of the sleeping man’s neck, and dozes off alongside him. 

  
  
  



End file.
